Coupable
by Valouw
Summary: "Ses poings se crispèrent douloureusement sur ses cuisses, et il inspira bruyamment peinant à se rappeler comment respirer. Lui qui possédait la maîtrise de l'air était en train de suffoquer, d'étouffer, la gorge obstruée par la culpabilité et le désarroi."


Ok, inspiration en mode on sur LOK. Petite version de la rupture Lin/Tenzin, centré sur Tenzin. Bonne lecture aux rares échoués sur ce fandom ! (Et je remercie ici Lou-Labby pour sa review si gentille sur _Combustion_, **merci !**)

* * *

**Coupable**

* * *

Ses poings se crispèrent douloureusement sur ses cuisses, et il inspira bruyamment peinant à se rappeler comment _respirer_. Lui qui possédait la maîtrise de l'air était en train de suffoquer, d'étouffer, la gorge obstruée par la culpabilité et le désarroi. Tenzin mesurait l'ampleur de ses actions et les conséquences amères qu'elles auraient sur l'existence de plusieurs personnes, y compris lui-même.

Par les Esprits, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et sa rencontre avec Pema deux ans plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Ça avait signé le début de la fin. La fin de sa relation avec Lin... Plus de vingt ans qu'ils s'aimaient. Plus de vingt ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il se rappelait de leurs débuts, taquinés par Bumi, Kya, et leurs parents respectifs, puis de leur promesse l'un envers l'autre d'être toujours là, quoiqu'il se passerait. De ne jamais s'abandonner.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. L'abandonner. Mais comment avait-il pu en arriver à ce stade ? Lin et lui avaient eu tellement de bons moments, des moments heureux, et il en avait abandonné le compte depuis ses dix-neuf ans. Aujourd'hui, il en comptait quarante, et soudainement, Tenzin se sentit très vieux. Quarante ans, sans enfants, et il était le dernier maître de l'air... Exactement ce que lui avait répété et répété le Lotus Blanc depuis des années, le pressant d'offrir au monde d'autres maîtres de l'air.

Lin avait été si catégorique dès le début elle ne voulait pas d'enfants. Jamais elle n'en voudrait, et naïvement, il avait accepté pensant qu'elle changerait _forcément_ d'avis au fil des ans. Mais même quand trente ans avaient sonné, Lin s'était toujours protégée avec le plus grand soin, prévoyant tout accident. Leurs disputes avaient toujours tourné autour de ce sujet, mais Lin Bei Fong était obnubilée par sa carrière, visant le poste de Chef de la Police par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa respectée mère Toph, qui avait mis la barre très haut. Et lui, au fond, souhaitait fonder une famille. Avec elle, l'amour de sa vie.

Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait cru, jusqu'à Pema.

Pema qui était arrivée à un poste administratif du Conseil, assistante d'un des organisateurs, fraîche, jeune, admirative de sa maîtrise, ne lui offrant que des regards timides et des sourires francs qui lui réchauffaient le coeur. Et de fil en aiguille, Lin et lui s'éloignaient à cause du refus de sa compagne de se marier avec lui et de fonder une famille, et Pema se rapprochait lentement de lui. Toujours une parole gentille, lui distribuant des sourires, et des conversations intelligentes qui le passionnaient.

Juste une amie, s'était-il dit avec leurs seize années de différences. Peut-être comme une petite soeur, presque. Mais on ne regardait pas une soeur comme il regardait Pema. La passion avec Lin s'était éteinte, leur amour perdurait, profond, mais il avait senti que quelque chose se développait en lui pour la jeune femme.

Si seulement il avait pu anticiper... C'était la première fois qu'il perdait à ce point le contrôle. La première et la dernière, se promit-il rageusement.

Pema lui avait rendu visite dans son bureau, le regard déterminé, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, et il avait été intrigué, presque confus. Et elle lui avait avoué son amour, qu'elle lui cachait depuis plus de deux ans, et lui avait lancé qu'elle _savait_ qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'elle était la bonne pour lui, qu'elle savait qu'il aimait Bei Fong mais qu'il se cachait ses sentiments pour _elle_. Qu'il fallait qu'il avoue, qu'il assume ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, que Bei Fong et lui c'était du passé, que c'était _elle_ la femme de sa vie. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec l'idée qu'il n'était pas sien, qu'elle souffrait en pensant que le soir, il partageait la couche d'une autre qu'elle, qu'elle ne désirait rien de plus que d'être avec lui, pour toujours et à jamais.

Et il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il l'avait embrassé, et embrassé encore jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient devenues douloureuses.

Un râle bruyant et désespéré lui échappa en y repensant, et Tenzin reprit un exercice de respiration pour se calmer.

Lin... Lin avait été tout pour lui pendant des années. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour elle. Ou pour son père, l'Avatar, pour qu'il soit fier de lui, le dernier maître de l'air après lui. Dès que son père était passé dans le monde des esprits, il avait pris sa place au sein du Conseil, brillamment. Mais ça n'avait pas été que pour Aang, ça avait été aussi pour Lin, pour qu'elle ait un homme à sa hauteur, qu'elle ait quelqu'un qui l'ait méritée.

Mais tout ça allait appartenir au passé désormais, réalisa Tenzin, et ce fut douloureux à faire accepter à son esprit. Jamais il n'aurait cru tomber amoureux d'une autre femme que _Lin_. Cela faisait-il de lui un faible ? Son père n'avait aimé que Katara, et depuis que cette dernière l'avait retrouvé dans un iceberg avec son oncle Sokka. Ça avait été l'amour d'une vie, jusqu'au bout, et Tenzin avait toujours chéri l'idée d'un seul amour.

Cela faisait une différence de plus entre son père et lui... Et l'amertume le gagna. Un _vrai_ maître de l'air aurait dû être droit et fidèle. Un _vrai_ Conseiller devait être un exemple pour la population.

Pema et ses doux yeux verts lui avaient tourné la tête et il s'y était plongé. Peut-être en y voyant un reflet des yeux de _Lin_.

-Tenzin, c'est moi, annonça une voix féminine.

Et le Conseiller ferma les yeux, son coeur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine et l'air tremblant autour de lui. Il devait lui dire toute la vérité, il la lui _devait_. Et ce serait mentir que dire que ça n'avait été qu'un moment d'égarement, que ça n'arriverait plus jamais et qu'il n'aimait qu'elle. La vérité était tout autre : Lin et lui s'étaient éloignés petit à petit par la faute de cette stupide histoire d'enfants, de carrière, de mariage. Il aurait pu vivre sans enfants, si ça signifiait vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Mais il devait penser à ses devoirs, et à ses sentiments pour Pema qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Faible, faible, faible. Il était faible. Bon dieu, vingt-et-un ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, vingt-et-un ans qui allaient se terminer, comme ça.

Lin apparut dans son champ de vision lui souriant tendrement, mais Tenzin ne put soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes et baissa les yeux, coupable.

-Lin..., murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il releva les yeux, et vit la dureté de son visage, ses lèvres pincées, ses sourcils froncés, et ses yeux couleur jade embués de larmes contenues. Par l'Avatar, Lin _pleurait_ et c'était de _sa_ faute. Elle avait tout compris, il n'avait fait pourtant que dire son prénom.

Son corps ne lui obéit plus, et il se retrouva avec Lin plaquée contre son corps, ses mains entourant sa taille, son nez dans ses cheveux, et _elle_, tremblant de façon infime, cherchant sûrement à dissimuler toutes ses émotions. Jamais, _jamais_, il n'avait voulu lui faire de mal. Et Tenzin se détesta pour ce qu'il leur infligeait malgré lui, ce qu'il _lui_ infligeait. Ce qu'il avait infligé à Pema...

-Je suis désolé, Lin... Pardonne-moi, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il encore et encore.

Ce fut comme un déclic pour la policière et elle s'éloigna brutalement de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tenzin vit Lin le regarder d'un air méprisant, aux aguets, les poings crispés. Des ondes de rage pure, et de tristesse mêlées, émanaient furieusement de sa personne.

-C'est elle, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde, rageuse.

Il ne put pas lui mentir, mais répliqua : "C'est elle, ... c'est nous, Lin." Parce que oui, ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Pema, c'était un malheureux concours de circonstances, l'atténuation des sentiments, et leurs objectifs différents. A quarante et trente-neuf ans, il était temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte tous les deux... Pour son plus grand malheur – parce que toute une vie avec Lin, il en avait mille fois rêvé -, ils allaient droit dans le mur.

"Je vais la foutre en prison, moi, cette garce !" hurla Lin avant de tourner les talons d'un pas vif.

Tenzin resta sur place, interloqué, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Venait-elle bien de dire qu'elle allait mettre Pema en prison ?


End file.
